


Overtime Surprise

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bar Hopping, Birthday, Explicit Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Overtime Assignment, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Shane's working overtime when he spots a beautiful, familiar face





	Overtime Surprise

Shane accepted the overtime assignment because he’s trying to boost his savings.  He’s not working overtime consistently but he’s accepting more assignments than he normally does.  The downside is that sometimes it means he can’t see Rachel.

It worked out tonight though because she was out anyway celebrating a girlfriend’s birthday.

Rick barely takes overtime because he likes to be home with his family no matter what, so Shane’s working this one with Leon. 

The cruiser is parked along Penny Avenue.  Penny Avenue being the home of bar hopping in this town.  Both sides of the street are lined with bars, pubs, dives, whatever you want to call them.  Shane and Leon stand outside, alternating between leaning against their vehicle and patrolling down the street.

It’s Drunk Tank Time, as they refer to it back at the station.  The purpose of the overtime is to keep an eye out for drunk driving, disorderly conduct, underage drinking, and everything else related with being over served.  Anyone they end up taking in, usually head to the cell back at the station, the ‘Drunk Tank’.

A possible fight taking place inside one of the bars took the pair of officers inside.  Luckily the argument was still only verbal when they entered and they were able to calm both parties down before things got more heated. 

Shane leads Leon back towards the front door, and as he’s stepping out back onto the sidewalk, he notices a group of women pass in front of him.  But it’s one in particular that catches his attention.

“Ms. Hanson,” he says loud enough to be heard on a crowded sidewalk without drawing extra attention.

The group of women all stop at the sound of their friend’s name and turn around, including Rachel.

It’s at that moment that Shane is able to see her full outfit and his mouth goes dry. 

It’s a warm night, so her hair is gathered at the nape of her neck in a messy bun.  But he doesn’t know where to look first.  Her chest is exposed thanks to a loose, [unbuttoned black blouse](https://www.webinspo.com/assets/images/resources/435/700x/how-to-style-a-leather-skirt-shirt-and-bag.jpg) that lets her lacy black bra peek out in the sexiest way and due to the short faux leather shorts, her legs are out and looking incredible.

Rachel knew he was working, but she didn’t know where exactly so to hear his voice was an unexpected surprise.

Spotting him, the sweetest smile grows on her face.

“Deputy Walsh,” she walks towards him, “Have you come to handcuff me?” she runs a fingertip along his jawline.

She’s most certainly buzzed; he knows that now.  She can flirt with the best of them, but she’d never say something like that out loud in public.  He can’t help but laugh.

“ _Rachel!_ ” one of her friends says in shock at her boldness.

“Won’t let that fantasy go, huh?” Shane whispers with a smirk, hands fitting to her hips. 

She grins and shakes her head.

“Am I allowed to kiss you when you’re working?” she asks as she fingers at the buttons of his uniform.

“Relax, that’s Shane,” another woman from the group answers the first.

“You can do whatever you want to me, you know that,” Shane teases softly, then he makes a point to look at her by taking a small step back and admiring her whole body.  He waits until he hugs her before brushing his lips by her ear and whispering, “You look so fuckin’ sexy.”

Rachel runs her hand down the back of his head and blushes at his words, a smile on her face.

“Am I the only one who didn’t know he was a cop?” one of the women asks which is answered by a chorus of ‘Yes’s. 

Leon’s been standing a respective distance away from the couple, and just a couple feet away from her friends.

Shane keeps an arm around her waist and turns towards him, “Leon, this is my girlfriend, Rachel.”

She extends her hand to the other deputy, “Hi, nice to meet you.”

Leon shakes her hand, “Nice to meet ya, Rachel.  Shane here always has a smile on his face when he mentions ya.”

As nice as it is to say, Shane hangs his head briefly in embarrassment before feeling Rachel touch his cheek and ask his partner, “Does he now?” But he hears the smile in her voice.

Shane lifts his head and looks at her, “You think I wouldn’t?” he teases with a smile, touching his nose to hers.

One of Rachel’s friends hears the exchange and interjects, “If you only saw how much she blushes when she talks about _you_ ,” causing everyone to laugh.

It brings a blush to Rachel’s cheeks as she leans her forehead against his jaw for a second in embarrassment.

“Does she now?” he cups the back of her head and repeats Rachel’s own words with a smile.

He feels her poke his side which only makes him laugh.  When she looks at him again, he brings his hand to her cheek and smooths a thumb over her cheekbone as he gives her a sweet kiss.

The group of women hoot and holler at the affection. 

At their excitement, Shane leans his forehead against hers and breathes out a laugh.  Rachel takes his hand and leads him the short distance to her friends.

It’s easy to spot the birthday girl thanks to the hot pink ‘Birthday Girl’ sash she’s wearing. 

The only familiar face he spots is Izzy.  They had gone out with Izzy and her boyfriend, Jake, a couple weeks ago.

“Hey Iz,” he greets with a nod as Rachel lets go of his hand.  She’s still unsure of how much she can touch him while he’s on duty.

Shane gives her lower back a rub before gripping the front of his gun belt with both hands.

Izzy throws him a smile and a ‘Hey’.

Rachel introduces him to each of her friends, a total of six women, and he tries his best to remember their names.  Once Rachel names the birthday girl, he gives her a nod and a smile, “Happy Birthday Andrea.”

With their introductions complete, Shane looks to Leon and gives him a nod to come over. Clapping a hand on his shoulder, “This is my partner for the night, Leon.”

Leon’s a bit shy with the ladies so Shane’s hoping to do him a favor.  One of these women have to be single and though Leon is a little more on the dorky side, a dorky cop could be exactly their type.

Shane can see the blonde named Christina smiling at Leon, so he tries to do him a solid.

“You know Leon here just rescued himself a dog the other day.  First time dog owner here.  He’s got some pictures on his phone, don’t ya man?” 

Leon looks at Shane, nods, and fumbles for his cell phone.  As hoped, Christina moves in first and closest, fawning over Leon’s puppy and Leon.

Most of the other women enjoy the pictures too, and a couple talk to Shane and Rachel.

As they’re all talking, two men must have only seen the group of women and not the two officers of the law standing amongst them.  If they had, they probably wouldn’t have said this.

“Ladies!  You looking for a couple of cocks for this hen house?”

And as the men laugh at their own dumb joke, making a couple vulgar gestures as they pass the women, Shane waits at the end.

“Gentleman,” he says sarcastically and sternly, “Your mothers teach you to speak to women like that?”

At the sight of his uniform, the two men stand up a little straighter and their laughter ceases immediately. 

Leon steps out from between the women and stands next to Shane.

“N-no,” one man stammers. 

“Step over here for me and let’s see some ID’s,” Shane motions to the cruiser.

The men move towards the vehicle, but one still questions, “What for?”

 “Make sure you’re of age to be out drinkin’,” Shane responds as he waits patiently.

“Dude, we have beards,” one argues.

“That’s Deputy and last time I checked, facial hair does not dictate age, does it Deputy Bassett?” he looks to Leon.

Leon, knowing his line in this little show of theirs smirks and shakes his head, “No it does not.”

“Unbelievable,” one guy mutters as they pull out their IDs.

Due to the alcohol in their systems, and their want to keep celebrating their friend, the women don’t stick around as Shane and Leon deal with those two guys.

Rachel keeps looking back as her friends drag her away and finally Shane looks over and catches her eye.  She gives a quick wave and sees him throw her a small nod in understanding.

**~~~**

When Rachel sees him again, it’s a couple hours later and in a different spot along the street.  She’s a little drunk this time and before she can even shout to him, her friends take the lead.

Shane and Leon are using their trunk as a table as they eat slices of pizza from a box from a nearby pizzeria.  All of a sudden they hear a chorus of female voices shout, “Shane! Leon!”

Looking up, walking over are Rachel and her friends. 

Clearly embarrassed by her friends’ actions, but still laughing at it, Rachel covers her face briefly as she walks over to him. 

Shane has his arm out already for her and curls it around her when she steps into him.

“I’m sorry,” she laughs and hugs his waist.

“They love us!” Andrea drunkenly announces.

“Nothin’ to be sorry for,” Shane smirks and kisses Rachel’s temple.

Leon, grabs the pizza box, “You ladies want some pizza?”

The women gather around and start pulling slices, ripping a couple apart to share.

Shane looks to Rachel, “Yeah, you eat at all tonight?”

She shakes her head, “Long time ago.”

He keeps an arm around her and holds his pizza slice up to her mouth.

Rachel takes a bite of it and watches as Shane takes a bite right after. 

He has her take a second bite of it and as she’s chewing, she sees his eyes glancing at her exposed skin.

“What are you thinking?” she kisses his jaw.

He breathes hard through his nose and looks at her, his brow raises, “How bad I want to taste every inch of skin I’m seein’.   Fuckin’ you against the cruiser.”

“ _Baby_ ,” she laughs and smooths her hand up his neck.

“You asked,” he grins.

She just looks at him and smirks.

“I’m done here in about an hour.  How long you ladies plan on partyin’ to?”

“I don’t know.”

“Alright, well the bars close at 2:30 so listen, I’ll hang out at the station.  When you’re done, call me. I’ll drive y’all home.”

She nods and moves her arms around his neck, “You don’t mind?”

Shane presses a quick kiss to her neck, “Nah.  Wanna make sure y’all are safe.”

Rachel turns his face and kisses him.  They look at one another and then he kisses her one more time.

**~~~**

From the second he pulled up to take all the women home, he could tell Rachel was sobered up.  They barely had time to speak, only sharing a kiss, before getting everyone into his truck, two women having to sit on the laps of the others.

They told Shane all the stories of the night, including the men they rebuffed, Rachel included.  It didn’t anger him in the least, he just shared a humored look with his girlfriend.

It wasn’t until her last friend was dropped off, that they were finally alone.

After making sure her friend got inside, Rachel gets back into the passenger side and looks at Shane.

“Hi,” she smiles.

With a sweet grin, he replies, “Hey.”

Rachel leans over and brings her palm to his jaw, her lips fitting to his as she kisses him good.

Breathless at its end, she looks at him, “Know of any place private we can park?”

Shane kisses her again, “Only the best spots.”

When Shane takes her to a dark, secluded spot in the woods, off a dirt roadway, she shimmies out of her shorts and leaves them on the floor of the passenger seat.

Shane moves his seat back and keeps a hand on her hip to help her over to his lap.

“This why you were sobered up by the time I came for ya?” he smirks before finally being able to kiss her chest.

She buries her fingers in his hair and kisses his head, “Yes,” she smiles, “I knew you wouldn’t do anything with a drunk me, but all I wanted you to do was touch me. So, I had to fix that.”

He growls in arousal at her words, his hands sliding up her bare thighs.

She moves his head away from her chest and tilts his face up.  Rachel kisses him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. 

Shane blindly unbuttons her shirt and runs his hands over the cups of her lacy bra. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” he groans when their lips part and he sees her exposed body.

“I wore it on purpose,” she refers to the black lacy bra that she knows is one of Shane’s favorites on her, “Wanted to wear something that would drive you crazy if I did see you.  Just didn’t think I actually would.”

He kisses her again then runs his teeth over the flesh of her breasts.

“Took everything in me not to get hard at the sight of you,” he says against her skin.  He reaches a hand up and pulls down the lacy fabric of her bra, his tongue sweeping over her nipple several times before taking it in his mouth.

Rachel’s jaw goes slack at the sensation and the sight; a breathy gasp from her as she grinds down on the growing erection in his cargo pants.

She feels his groan vibrate against her breast then he pulls his mouth off of her, a light suck of her nipple before doing the same thing to her other breast.

Rachel’s gasps fill the cab of his pick up and as leans down, only managing to kiss the tip of his ear, she feels for his belt and unbuckles it.

Grinding down on him again, she grips his jaw, “Shane, babe, please,” she begs. 

Sucking on her breast, he unzips his fly and pulls his dick out.  When he pulls his mouth off, she forces his face up and kisses him hard. 

Shane reaches between her legs and pulls her panties aside as she grabs his length and lines it up with her cunt.  As he enters her, and she slowly slides down until he’s filling her completely, he’s kissing her through every one of their moans.

As Rachel moves up and down his shaft, Shane pulls her panties more aside as needed.  He kisses her bouncing breasts and leaves a love bite on her left one. 

His hand abandons the fabric between her legs and instead he thumbs at her clit which causes her moans to increase in intensity.

Shane moves his other hand to grip the back of her head and pulls her down for a sloppy kiss, in the roughness his fingers work her messy bun loose and her hair cascades down. 

“More,” she whimpers with need.

Shane rubs faster at her clit and her brows draw together as she looks at him.  The gasps leaving her open mouth proving that he’s getting her closer.

“Come on, Rach,” he kisses her chin.

Suddenly, she grabs at his hand between her legs and brings it to breast, “You wanted to fuck me,” she breathes, “So fuck me.”

A light squeeze to her breast and a flick of his thumb over her hard nipple.  He then takes a firm hold of her hips.  Planting his feet fully on the floor, he lifts her to the head of his dick then in tandem he snaps his hips upward, instantly filling her back up, as he pulls her down hitting her deep and good.

“ _Oh!_ ” Rachel loudly gasps, “ _Yes!_ ”

Shane picks up the pace until the whole truck is shaking.  Lifting her up just enough and fucking her hard as he thrusts into her.

Sweat beads along his forehead and the nape of his neck as his fingers press into her skin.

“Ohh, fuck,” he groans, head leaning back.

A few more thrusts and then he’s holding her down to him, cock buried deep inside of her as he comes. 

The sensation makes her moan but she’s still on the edge herself. 

As soon as he feels himself empty, he picks it back up until a couple minutes later she cries out in pleasure and he feels her walls flutter around him.

“Holy shit, Shane,” she breathes as her body shudders with each wave of her orgasm.

With one particular shudder of her body, her walls clench so good that he ends up coming a second time.

“ _Oh_ my god,” he mutters as he buries his face in her neck.

She holds his head to her and still gasps at the slightest movement of him inside her.

Their chests heaving, Shane sits back again and looks at her.  He slips his hands inside her open shirt and skims them up her sides.

Leaning forward, he kisses a line up her cleavage.  Continues them up her neck, down her jaw, until his lips are on hers.

They make out for a couple minutes.  Rachel’s arms moving around his neck and hugging her exposed breasts to his chest.

They’re slow to part from each other; their kisses become slower and more chaste until they’re both catching their breath.

“My place?” she asks with a kiss, “For more?” she smirks.

Shane grins, running a knuckle sweetly along her cheek, “Let’s go.”


End file.
